Janoskians - Beau
by JanoTwilight
Summary: This is a Janoskian smut that features only Beau, so if you like that kind of thing then please give this a go? This is rated M for a obviously good reason so don't read if you're underage guys :)


**This was a little something I had from a while ago. It's a Janoskian smut with Beau so if you like that kind of thing then I hope you like this :)**

* * *

I needed her. I needed her now. I knew she was on her free study period, but the issue was whether she was in the silent study area or in the study centre on the computers. Walking down the corridor of the chemistry building I noticed her giggling group of friends. God they annoyed me, but I put up with them for her.

Putting on my best flirty face I strutted up to them, smiled and asked "So ladies, where's my Skylar? Have any of you seen her?"

The red headed one named … Charlotte (?) giggled while twirling her finger through a strand of her hair and replied "She was in the study centre, but she went to the canteen for some food … I could take you to her if you want?" she tried to bat her eyes sexily at me but it looked more as though she had a nervous twitch.

"Erm, no. It's alright, I'll find her myself" I told them and left.

*10 minutes later*

"I told you, I could have taken you to her Beau"

Turning to the left I noticed Charlotte standing next to me and surprise, surprise she was twirling her hair while batting her eyes. Why does she think that's sexy? I have no idea. Why would she even flirt with her friend's boyfriend? I've told Skylar that some of these chicks don't even care about her.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that Charlotte had gotten closer to me until I felt her pressed up against my side, her arm came around my waist and she pulled me closer to her.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I shouted

"Mmmm just getting cosy, what? Don't you like this baby?" she asked whilst sliding her face into my neck area. Now my neck area is really sensitive and whenever anyone touches it or breathes in certain areas on it I end up shivering in pleasure. Just my luck. And that's exactly what I did.

Charlotte giggled and responded, "See, I knew you'd like that. You should be with a real woman, someone who can pleasure you properly. What do you say Beau?" As she was talking her hand wandered from my waist down to my crotch area and she started rubbing my dick through my jeans. Crap. Crap. Crap.

The thing with us guys is that we get hard easily, and her touching me is making me slightly hard. So I tried to push her away. Tried being the keyword, that chick has a tight grip; she held onto me and dug her face into my neck even more, leaving a kiss under my ear. And guess who finally decides to show up now? No not Skylar, but her best friend Katie.

"What the fuck! Beau! What … Charlotte?!" and then Katie ran off in the opposite direction.

That was the final push I needed, and I grabbed Charlotte's arms, pulled her off of me and shoved her slightly as I ran after Katie.

By the time I reached the study centre I saw Katie talking to Skylar. She looked so heartbroken. I caused that. I caused that look on her face; it's because of me she's crying. Katie looked to be trying to console her but Skylar shrugged her off and walked towards me, walked past me and down the corridor. I ran after her, needing to explain myself. As soon as I got to her I grabbed her arm to hold her back but she pushed me away. So I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest and into the disabled toilet. Well, you can easily imagine her reaction …

"WHAT THE FUCK BEAU?! Let me go you asshole. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Listen to me Skylar, it's not what you think, Katie saw it wrong! Just listen to me" I pleaded.

"Are you telling me she's lying and didn't see you and Charlotte cuddling, with Charlotte's hand on your crotch?" she raised her eyebrow and gave me that 'don't mess with me' look that girls seem to do.

"Well no … BUT …"

"NO! No buts. You were with Charlotte. So why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and go back to Charlotte? Why don't you just go and let Charlotte stroke your dick. Go be with her! And LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE" her chest heaved, her eyes were dark with anger and her cheeks were scarlet.

God forgive me but she looked so sexy that it was turning me on, and the fact that she was cursing turned me on more. I couldn't help it. I grasped her arms, pushed her back against the wall and shut her up with my lips. My frustration at her not listening mixed up with my horniness and I melded my lips to hers, pressing as hard as I could, not leaving an inch of gap between our bodies. Surprisingly she kissed me back. We broke away for air, her eyes were closed and her hair was in her face. I pushed her hair back behind her ear and held her chin, willing her to look at me.

When she finally looked at me I kissed her lightly again and said "I don't want Charlotte, I only want you, I only need you. What Katie saw was right but also wrong. I didn't want Charlotte on me, she forced herself onto me. I only want you Skylar. You're the only one I need. I'm yours. No one else's baby. Just yours and you're mine. I love you and only you. Let me show you my love for you. Let me worship you in our way. Please?"

She gazed into my eyes and gave a slight nod. That's as good as a yes I'm going to get right now.

I kissed down her neck as I undid her jeans; I trailed down her body, kissing her lightly over her clothes. Once I got to her hips I bent down to take her shoes off and then pulled her jeans and pants down in one go. She spread her legs for me automatically and I delved right in with my tongue, shocking her and making her moan out loud. I flicked my tongue against her clit, and then gave it a suck and nibble whilst my fingers were thrusting in and out of her wet core.

Lick

Suck

Nibble

Lick

Suck

Nibble

"Mmmm baby, don't stop, please, just there just like that!" she moaned while grasping my hair and grinding my face into her hot wet core. I had her against the wall, her left leg over my shoulder as I kneeled before her, worshipping her I lapped up her juices, moaning at the exquisite taste. Rubbing tight circles over her clit I thrusted two fingers into her wet pussy making her back arch as she screamed my name. God she was tight, I couldn't wait till I got to feel that pulsing tightness wrapped around my cock as she rode me, tits bouncing in my face.

"Oh fuck! Beau I'm close! Oh god… oh … ah ah ah baby! I' fuckk … I'm cumming!" she screamed out. Her orgasm seemed to pulse through her, licking up every bit of her I carried on thrusting into her letting her orgasm subside slowly.

My heart pulsed as I looked up at her. Her lazy post coital smile, that glaze in her eyes, and that look that she saved just for me. I placed her leg back onto the floor and she steadied herself holding onto my shoulder. Kissing my way up her arm I reached her collarbone. I peppered kisses all over her neck till I reached those exquisite red, plump, soft lips. She hmm'ed into my mouth and I licked her bottom lip for entrance but she wouldn't let me in.

Moving away to ask why I suddenly found myself slammed into the wall with her hands down my jeans, stroking my cock from base to tip.

"Fuck!" I whimpered out in pleasure.

She kissed my jaw, and gave my cock another squeeze as she breathily whispered into my ear "You like that baby?"

"Ugnh … Yes baby girl, just like that … Ooohh …"

"Are you mine? Am I the only one who makes you feel so good? I'm yours baby, are you mine Beau?"

"Oh ungh fuck … yes baby girl, I'm yours, only yours. Only … oh ungh yes don't stop please … oh yes … Yes only you make me feel like this … Ohhhh yes yes just like that" I panted

I let out a louder moan as she got down onto her knees and kissed the top, dragged her tongue down my cock and then licked back up to the tip. The feeling of her tongue in my slit sucking up the precum made me moan out profanities. She licked me like a popsicle while her other hand went to my balls and rolled them between her fingers making me buck up into her mouth. I grabbed her by her hair and pushed her down further on me while I thrusted into her. I knew I wasn't hurting her since she whimpered around my cock.

God, I could fuck her mouth for days on end, it was heaven, nearly as good as her pussy. I pulled on her hair a slightly and she whimpered again around my cock. That's my girl; she loved it a tad rough.

I let out a loud moan as I saw her other hand go down and rub her clit furiously. My hand travelled down to her breast and I gave it a quick squeeze before I pinched her rosy nipple. I knew I was close. I could feel it in my stomach. So I moaned out "You going to be a good girl baby? You going to swallow my cum? It's all for you baby"

She moaned out a yes pulling off of my cock. I didn't like that so I grabbed her hair and pushed her back onto me making her gag a little. "Yes take my cock! Take it and suck me off! Make me cum! Yeah … that's a good girl now"

Pumping into her mouth I let my hand carry on playing with her nipple. Looking down, the sight of her made my orgasm rip through me. The way she was kneeling before me, deep-throating my cock as she massaged my balls and rubbed her clit while I played with her boob. Yet it was looking into her eyes that did me in; those beautiful green eyes with gold specks around the iris; knowing she was mine, and I was hers, only hers. Knowing that she was it for me, that no other girl would have me and no other guy would ever touch or see her like this. I roared out as I came down her throat in four hot spurts "SKYLAR!"

* * *

**Some reviews would be nice so I know that you guys like what you read. Or even some constructive criticism.  
I'm not used to writing so I apologise for any mistakes I may make while writing.  
**

**I hope you all liked this smut :)**

**Love JanoTwilight  
xo**


End file.
